You Know My Name
by LightNeverFades
Summary: What if Van Helsing was not the Van Helsing we knew in the movie? If he was a cold blooded killer, would you have liked him then? This is where the story begins. Spoilers!
1. The Man Behind the Mask

**You Know My Name**

Inspired by the song, _You Know My Name _by Chris Cornell. Hope you like! (; The title is that too... I considered naming it 'Savin' Me' but it just didn't seem to fit... so yeah, here's the outcome of the title, lol. You'll have to live with it throughout the story! Mwhahaha... -slowly fades-

**And no, this is _not _a one – shot! Hah, yayness? (:**

**Read and review:D Please please please please pretty _please with cherry on top!_ (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the movie, _Van Helsing! _Nor any of the lyrics, etc!**

**Summary: **What if Van Helsing was not the Van Helsing we knew in the movie? If he was a cold blooded killer, would you have liked him then? This is where the story begins.

* * *

_The coldest blood runs through my veins, **you know my name.

* * *

**_

**Chapter One – The Man Behind the Mask**

Gabriel Van Helsing walked through the streets of Paris with a icy stare. His eyes alone could have killed, making any human being smart enough to flee from his presence. Dressed in utter darkness, this man was no saint. He killed both innocent and guilty, it didn't matter if anyone had a reason behind all their actions, or it was simply the thirst for bloodshed. He was a cold hearted bastard, with the tongue of a snake.

His footsteps echoed through the silent night, but an even sharper sound pierced through the air.

It was a human scream.

_Not again... _Van Helsing rolled his eyes, looking irritable. He had no time for this. But if he was going to catch Dr.Jekyll, then he would have to check up on the innocent who died. Van Helsing walked calmly towards the sound of the scream, as if he was going out for a cup of tea. It would have been an unbelievable joke to anyone who saw him enter a tea shop.

When he finally reached his destination, his gaze went down to look upon the deceased body of a young, beautiful girl. _Of course they would pick a young, beautiful girl for a little bit of fun, _Van Helsing thought sarcastically. Kneeling down to get a better look at her face, he noticed something beside her blond hair. Ignoring the frozen horror fixated on the girl's face, he picked up whatever it was that caught his eye. Lifting it closer, he found that he was holding a cigarette bud. A growl escaped him. _Very funny indeed._

Van Helsing got up, throwing the bud away onto the floor beside the dead. It would almost have looked as if _he _had done the killing. His expression was so inhuman, without feeling for sadness. This man would not have shed a tear for the victims. So long as he was alive, he would not cry for anyone but himself. Gritting his teeth, Van Helsing walked towards the bridge leading towards the Cathedral. He was going to kill the good doctor with a nice swift stab through the heart. Sure, he may be heartless. But at least he was merciless.

_Well... at least I think I am, _Van Helsing thought with a rather nasty smirk.

* * *

How could you take his life away? 

(what made you thing you had the right?)

How could you be so full of hate?

(to take away sombody's life)

_**Side of a Bullet - Nickelback

* * *

**_

"Very predictable... and frankly it's almost ironic," Van Helsing spoke rather to himself then to anybody who was inside the belfry. He stepped through the room with each, slow pace. His eyes darted towards the dusty religious statuary and relics. These were not much interest to him, especially because of why he was here. He moved carefully away from the massive church bell, and then he heard it. The sound of his assignment nearing towards his direction.

Suddenly a man as large as the church bell (A/N: -chuckle-) dropped right in front of him. Clearly, this 'man' was no human being, if you count out the burning cigarette between his teeth. The creature chuckled as he looked down at his next big dinner.

"Evening," Van Helsing spoke without much emotion. But he smiled nevertheless.

"You're a big one. You'll be hard to digest."

Van Helsing smirked. As far as he was concerned, that was an insult. "I'd hate to be such a nuisance. If you do ever get a chance to eat me for dinner, I hope you choke on my bones."

"Funny... I could have sworn you have just read my mind," the creature laughed.

Van Helsing thought now was the time to change the subject. "I missed you in London."

The creature's lips curled into a snarl, the laugh disappearing from him. "You got me good."

Van Helsing raised a eyebrow at the three bullet holes on the creature's arm and couldn't help but smile. "I did, didn't I?"

The man snarled, unlike any human being could emanate. "You're going to pay for that."

"Dr.Jekyll, you are wanted by the Knights of the Holy Order-" Van Helsing began with a distasteful smirk on his face again.

"It's _Mr. Hyde_ now."

"- for the murder of twelve men, six women-"

A smile returned on Hyde's face again, annoying Van Helsing as he was interrupted again. "-four children, three goats, and a rather nasty massacre of poultry." The monster gave him a satisfied smirk at his direction. "_So. _You're the _great_ Van Helsing." He blew a large smoke ring at the hunter's direction, as if to taunt him.

"And you're a deranged psychopath," Van Helsing concluded.

"We all have our little problems," the creature answered as he ate the cigarette, snuffing the light and the smell into his mouth.

"My... superiors would like for me to take you alive, so that they may extricate your better half."

"They would, would they?" Hyde snarled back.

"...But personally, I'd rather just kill you a call it a day."

"You would, would you?"

_What an unimaginative remark, _Van Helsing thought quietly to himself.

"But let's make it your decision, shall we?"

Without a moment's hesitation, the monster flung his broad arms to slam Van Helsing hard back into the wall behind him. The hunter gave a wince of pain, but he never showed it. He calmly wiped the blood from his lips. "Good, we're in agreement then."

Van Helsing got to his feet, and produced two pistols that fit firmly in his grip. His eyes flashed coldly as the moonlight that slid through the windows in the belfry. Footstep after footstep, he searched for his enemy. Then he saw it. Hyde suddenly charged at him from the shadows. Frowning, Van Helsing clicked the safety (clip?) on the pistols. Hyde hurled himself at the direction of the bell, knocking his head onto it in an idiotic attempt to do something harmful. Which might have been the case. Before Van Helsing figured it out, he saw the bell closing in on him like a cage being clamped around him. Cursing angrily to himself, he had not a second to redo the mistake that he should have detected as darkness enveloped his surroundings.

* * *

Little one don't be a fool, 

I'm a wreck when I look mighty,

In euphoria I'm bruised,

In confusion next I'm lightning,

In complacence I am small,

Through oblivion I charge...

_**Follow My Way – Chris Cornell**_

* * *

As quick as the darkness surrounded him, Van Helsing went to work. Without wasting a single bullet, he stashed it back onto his holsters. Using an invention he had been given to use for his future assignments, he grabbed two circular blades from his cloak. If the new recruit in the Weaponry was correct, these two blades would be sharp enough to cut through skin and bone. It would most definitelycut through wood. He made it come alive in his hands, and felt the rough vibrations the flowing from the invention. Van Helsing quickly cut a hole on the floor, but before he did so, he got onto the bell so it looked as if he had fallen inside the hole on the floor. With a last touch at the end of the would-be hole, he cut the wooden circle and let it fall into the darkness of the lower floor.

He heard an annoyed snarl echo from Hyde and felt himself, or rather the bell, being lifted. _Here's your chance..._ a voice spoke in the back of his mind, and Van Helsing took it, swinging the whirring, deadly machines at the arm in front of his vision. He heard a sickening whir of bone being cut away, and a wail of pain from the monster himself. But what made _him _sick was the lurch he felt as the bell fell to the ground with a thundering slam on the floor. The hunter was thrown out of it as if he was an unhealthy nuisance in somebody's beautiful meal.

"I'll be that was upsetting," Van Helsing remarked. He had no time to say anything else to the would-be-dead monster as he was thrown yet again onto the next floor of the north tower of the Cathedral. A rush of cool air assaulted him like knives, making his head swirl with unconsciousness. Shaking his head, he tried getting up, only he was too late. He felt himself being yanked up but a strong hand, and he looked up to see that ugly, familiar face.

"I think you'll find the view _rather **spectacular!"**_ Hyde laughed at his own brilliant joke. The creature had reached the edge of the tower, and Van Helsing felt himself stare face to face at the creature humankind once called 'human'. The calm that would have come out to make him temperate snapped as he reached quickly for the grappling gun. He could smell the awful stench of the monster's breath on his face, making him flinch. If he ever got out of this alive, he swore he was going to take a shower after this.

"Been a pleasure knowing you," Hyde spoke with a malicious laugh. Suddenly, Van Helsing was being hurtled down towards the ground, the rush of wind blowing insanely in his ear. With a roar, he pulled out his grappling gun and aimed for Hyde. The hook shot out, the tether trailing with it. To Van Helsing's surprise, the hook went right through Hyde's stomach and ironically enough, saved him from falling to his death. He fell softly onto his feet on the pavement, still gripping the struggling grappling gun in his hand. With a evil smile, he gave it a good, solid yank. As if in answer, the grip loosened and then almost immediately Van Helsing was being pulled up towards the air unexpectedly.

He heard a crash as he saw Hyde crash into the great stained glass window of Notre Dame. He knew the Cardinal was going to kill him for that. Almost at the same second, he was back on his feet again like an acrobat finally showing off his climax. _Finally... _Van Helsing thought as he saw the creature on the pavement right in front of the Cathedral. And yet... this time there was no satisfied smirks nor laughs. For he saw a human being in replacement of the ravaging Mr. Hyde.

Somehow, for a very long time, this upset him. Not entirely, of course, but just a little. He thought he was facing only one monster, instead he had killed a man. _What are you so upset about. You are a murderer. Blood is blood. You will weep for no one's death but yours... _Van Helsing shook his head softly. Before he could answer himself, he heard voices down below. He could see the people of Paris had finally woken up to find out what the commotion was, _after _their beloved Rose Window was shattered. As usual, they had come at the wrong time and will come with the wrong conclusion.**1**

"Van Helsing... It's Van Helsing!" a voice cried and a finger pointed at his direction. Van Helsing flinched in spite of himself. "Van Helsing, you _murderer!_"

Van Helsing frowned deeply. _Yes he was. He was a cold-blood murderer. No feelings, no emotion... _

_**But are you willing to lose your humanity over it?**_ A small but very distinct voice spoke in the back of his head and to this, Van Helsing could only shiver.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it:D Van Helsing's character is altered a little, but nevertheless, I think he's turned out alright! (: Anna will appear of course, and Carl... well let's see... shall we? 

**REVIEW AND YOU SHALL HAVE MORE!!! XD**

**1. **(If I offended you with this, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please don't take it seriously.)


	2. For I Have Sinned

**You Know My Name**

Hey everybody! (: I'm back again with a new chapter! I hope you guys like it:P (I'm sleepy, and its currently 1:31 in the morning, so I have nothing better to say than this, lol! Maybe next time!)

**THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY WHO READ & REVIEWED MY STORY!! XD –hugs all- **

**I hope you enjoy the show:P**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the movie, _Van Helsing. _Nor any of the lyrics! I also do not own the quotes that come up now and then. (They are borrowed from wikiquote!)

* * *

Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence.  
-

* * *

"Bless me, father, for I have-"

"**Sinned!"**

Van Helsing was cut off with a disgruntled groan as the Cardinal glared through the wooden mesh of the confessional. His eyes were cold and disapproving, as if he was looking at something unholy.

"You… You shattered the rose window! Any decent man of God would have avoided such an outcome to happen, and yet you did _nothing…_" The Cardinal hissed with the utmost distaste, "-I wish you a week in hell for this!"

All Van Helsing did in response was raise an eyebrow. The window was probably meant to be shattered anyway, and frankly, the hunter didn't give a damn. So long as the monster was dead, his mission was accomplished. And yet this old man was _whining_. Why does he always have to be ordered around by a fool?

"I'm already in hell, _Your Eminence… _Besides, it was Mr. Hyde that did the shattering."

The Cardinal's lips curled into a frown for Van Helsing's lack of concern. The Rose Window had been a masterpiece, built in the thirteenth century. If not for this arrogant man, it would still be intact with not a single scratch mark.

"_Silence!_" Cardinal Jinette snapped, "Your methods attract far too much attention. We are the Holy Order. Secrecy means _everything._ And now we have wanted posters to be concerned of? We are not pleased."

Van Helsing lips twitched angrily. "Do you think I like being the most wanted man in Europe? You have done nothing to save me from this fate! Why don't you and the Order do something about it?"

"You know why. Because we do not _exist_…" The Cardinal answered sharply.

"Then neither do I," Van Helsing growled harshly in reply. He got up to leave, but suddenly the bars fell and caged him inside the small confessional. He turned to glower at the Cardinal's direction.

The Cardinal didn't even flinch. The old man was quite used to this man's hostility.

"When we found you crawling up the steps of this church, bloodied and half dead, it was clear to all of us that you had been sent to do God's work. You are no more than a tool, Van Helsing. It is a price to pay for your freedom."

Van Helsing's eyes flashed with anger, his expression darkening almost immediately at those words. His hands had dug into fists, sinking deep into his flesh.

"**You are no master of me…"**

The Cardinal frowned. His face held an impassive look. He felt a cold chill run down his spine, in spite of the fact that he had control over this man's actions.

Or so he thought.

For the past few months now, his confidence had been wavering when it came to Van Helsing. For a man believed to be the Left Hand of God, this man acted as if he was the Devil's accomplice. Somehow the Cardinal did not imagine such a 'angel' to act so bitter and cold.

"You will obey the call of God. If you wish to recover those lost memories, I suggest you continue to heed it."

Van Helsing felt a dark fury roaring within him. But slowly this strong emotion faded, replaced with a sense of loneliness… Was this all he was worth? He felt no love for God... it was clear that he had been abandoned.

The hunter looked down at the ring on his finger. He wondered what kind of life he might have led, before he had come to the Vatican. From the first day he awoke as a man with only a last name to remember, he had been haunted by nightmares, making him wake up in the middle of the night as if he had run in the darkness that whole time he was dreaming. In those dreams, he would see battles of old, neatly written letters and flashes of blood… Whose blood, he did not know. But Van Helsing knew was that it was by his hand that the ground was splattered with crimson.

"And if I do not?" Van Helsing turned to look at the old man. The Cardinal eyed him carefully, and with a regrettable sigh… One word of significance escaped the man's lips.

"**Death.** Such men who have sworn to be in service of the Holy Order will either live as brave knights in service of God…" The Cardinal paused, watching Van Helsing intently for a moment before continuing, "Or they will die. It may be either in the hands of the Enemy. Or by our own. For we strive on secrecy…" **1**

Van Helsing did not exactly look frightened. A sane person would have run for their lives, in a foolish attempt to be freed from such a horrifying duty. But he knew that he was bound completely in invisible chains. If he ever tried such a feat, he would not get out of this alive.

He smiled coldly, with a tinge of amusement evident on his lips.

"And _are_ you thinking of killing me, Your Eminence?"

"If such a time comes, you shall be known of it. Now come, let us go beneath the steps. That way, I can explain to you your next assignment to be done…" The Cardinal spoke sharply, dismissing their previous discussion as if he was brushing aside a mild annoyance.

The doors on the other side of the Confessional opened to reveal an underground tunnel. Van Helsing knew it all too well - he had walked through it each time had finished an assignment. And every time he entered and walked those steps, hearing it echo hollowly under his feet, one single thought would always echo through _his _thoughts.

_God has no mercy._

**xXx**

"Uhh… Mr. Van Helsing, sir?" a voice called out.

A hand patted on the renowned hunter's shoulder. A small bead of sweat formed on the young, and quite short, Friar's forehead.

Van Helsing turned to glance at the irritation behind him. He raised an eyebrow at the youth, with his brown robes and untamed blonde hair. His eyes were blue, going to and fro uneasily. His fingers fidgeted each other, going over the other in quick motions. Van Helsing had seen a lot of these young men come and go, some climbing higher ranks and others who did not make it to that stage. And there were others who preferred to stay as a friar, which was a peculiar thing to be seen.

These people remembered the lines of the holy bible, helped the other higher members of the Order with a few chores and never did anything sinful. _No blood to taint their hands… _was what Van Helsing thought of them almost enviously.

Friars obeyed quite easily, because they were young and naïve in all sorts of matters. Fortunately, they were considered a part of the 'family', as brothers, and therefore were never forced to do anything that will be too hard for them.

"Yes?"

The young friar gulped as he spoke, his voice trembling in fear, "I-I was told b-by Cardinal Jinette to… find you and prepare you f-f-for-" the young man paused for a moment, catching his breath. Van Helsing sighed, rolling his eyes impatiently. "-your- next assignment."

"And I suppose you are the _man _to do it?"

The Friar nodded quickly, knowing that this hunter did not like waiting. "Yes, sir. I-I will equip you with the r-right weapons to use."

"Fine." Van Helsing spoke coldly. "Go along then, do your job."

The blonde young man gave another nod, his hands sweating. But this time, his confidence did not falter. After all, he was diving into a world where he knew all too well about. Or at least, in the books he read.

He led Van Helsing directly to the tables, grabbing a light-brown sack in his hands. Almost immediately, he started to speak. "What exactly was the assignment you were given, Mr. Van Helsing, sir?"

Van Helsing grunted. He was going to make his answer short. "To hunt a vampire- or the Son of the Devil. Along with a whole load of ghoulish creatures to follow his command."

"I see," The friar spoke slowly and darkly. Whispering something under his breath, and then started to ruffle through the wooden table. On it was glinting silver stakes, along with silver bullets and pistols of different shapes lined together. There were other things like rings of garlic, the holy bible, a bottle of Holy Water, etc. All of which were shoved almost too quick if the person was not paying attention.

Van Helsing _was _paying attention. It was strange to think that his assumptions might have been proved wrong right there and then. Perhaps Friars _were _intelligent after all.

A loud sound caught his attention, and he turned to look sharply. It was a large, shooting weapon, banging away at the target wall. It fired non-stop, and this was quite unique. He turned to look at the Friar, who was silent and still concentrating on the items on the table.

"Why can't I have one of those?" Van Helsing told, and the Friar looked up to see what he was talking about. He saw the machine gun and then looked up at him.

"Actually, I might have something better for you."

The Friar ran off, leaving the sack on the floor and Van Helsing standing there, with a look of confusion and annoyance on his face. What was the little man up to?

After a few seconds the Friar was back with something in his hands. Before Van Helsing can determine what, the young man threw a silver crossbow in his direction. He caught it with ease. It was a little heavy, but not heavy enough to be a burden. He felt it in his hands; the sharp edges and the small design on the top of the sling shooter, which was a head of a ram. Finally examining the neatness of this invention, he looked up at the Friar.

Even though there was still fear on the young man's face, there was now also a hint of pride as well.

"A crossbow?"

The Friar grinned, "Not just any crossbow, sir. It's gas propelled, capable of catapulting bolts in rapid succession at tremendous velocity. Just pull the trigger and hold on."

"You say it as if you made it." Van Helsing spoke, his eyebrows rising.

"That is because I _did_ make it, Mr. Van Helsing."

Van Helsing pretended to hide his emotion of surprise, and instead he smiled back spitefully. He could have sincerely told the little Friar what he felt, but then it would be like breaking apart the hardened guard in his heart. And that, to him, was considered a weakness.

"Hmm… I guess it may be of some use, although I _doubt_ it will help me keep alive."

The Friar looked at Van Helsing with a hurt, angered look at the hunter. "It will save you when you least expect it, Mr. Van Helsing."

Van Helsing smirked grimly. "We'll see."

The Friar said nothing after that, and avoided any eye contact with the hunter while he collected the items the hunter needed for his assignment. After this was finished, he shoved the bag in Van Helsing's hands and walked away without a word.

Van Helsing watched all this in silence, but he was not amused. Sighing, he walked towards his chambers with his item of weapons that were cold and untouched as his heart.

**xXx**

**1. – I know it's not death (I think), but I couldn't resist putting that in. I thought that since the Vatican treasured 'Secrecy', then why not the rule of **_**keeping **_**it a secret? Surely there would be people who would blurt something out, whether they were drunk, out in the public, or seduced. At least, that's what I think…**

So… I realize that I have made the characters you know completely different people (although not _too _different I hope). Sorry about that! (The conversation between Van Helsing and with the Cardinal in the confessional is the same, but its been somewhat modified to blend in with the story.)

**I hope you liked it! (; Please read and review:D**


End file.
